


Red

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 但是爱他是红色的。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Red

“爱是什么？”洪知秀问出这句话的时候尹净汉正在一个水果摊前面挑水果，电话那头美籍韩裔的友人还在为老师布置的小论文而苦恼。  
“是草莓。”草莓狂热爱好者尹净汉随口胡诌。手上的手环晃荡，当代人在找到灵魂伴侣之前手上都会戴一个彩色的手环用来确认自己的灵魂伴侣到底是什么颜色，尹净汉的可见色从紫色到蓝色到绿色再到橙色，只有红色是一片灰。  
只有红色。  
他从来不知道那是一种怎样的颜色，听说还是血液和生命的颜色。尹净汉撇撇嘴，手里拿着一盒新鲜的草莓，灰色的草莓也很好吃，没有红色他也照样生命力旺盛。  
“知秀你要什么吗？”“蜜瓜，谢谢。”尽管被作业困扰但丝毫不影响对食物的判断，尹净汉又拿起一盒切好的蜜瓜，绿色的新鲜水果看起来很漂亮，水果摊的老板不知道去哪里了，尹净汉在原地转了一圈也没看到人，手里拿着两盒水果不知所措。  
于是他低下头回复别人的消息，耳机里洪知秀还在絮絮叨叨地念，让一个看起来是韩国人的美国人写这种感性哲学小论文着实有点难。  
所有的事情都发生在一瞬间。  
阳光刺破云层，水果店养的花猫从他脚下穿过，旁边的小学响起放学铃，从人行道上穿过的自行车，和被打翻到地上的红色草莓。隔壁服装店坏了好久的音响突然恢复功能，强劲的节奏像是要给人做心肺复苏一样响起来，唱着爱他像是把一辆玛莎拉蒂开进死胡同。  
尹净汉想这自行车怕是撞在自己心上了。  
他此前从来没见过这种颜色，但他就是知道这是“红色”，这种鲜艳的颜色此时像是种在他的大脑里的，只是趁机找一个时间生根发芽，小小行星上的猴面包树可以生根发芽到整个星球都被占据，尹净汉觉得自己的眼球也被一种叫做“红”的植物长满了。  
那个自行车撞到他的人大概是有什么急事，只来得及说一句抱歉就飞快地骑走了，尹净汉能记住的只有一头狮子一样的金发，随着自行车绕过拐角尹净汉世界里的红色也在逐渐褪去，重新恢复成灰色的样子。  
虽然每个人都有自己的灵魂伴侣，但不是所有人都有机会碰到那个人，大多数人都选择和另一个没找到自己灵魂伴侣的人度过一生。尹净汉不太相信一见钟情，就算他知道这个人是上帝派发给他的另一半，但他还是不相信。  
“怎么会有人一眼就爱上另一个人，连那个人的姓名身份都不知道。”尹净汉这么对洪知秀说。“你不能因为你做不到就否认这种爱情的存在。”刚写完爱情小论文的洪知秀这么回答他，从他的盒子里偷走一颗草莓。“而且上帝发给你的对象总有他的安排吧。”虔诚的基督徒做了个祈祷的姿势，“你可能不会一见钟情，但匹配的灵魂总能日久生情。”  
尹净汉表示不信，顺便拿走了洪知秀所有的蜜瓜。

事实证明灵魂伴侣只要遇到一次，就绝对不止一次。  
尹净汉手里拿着剧本，迟疑地抬起头来，面前的金发男生局促地绞着手指，“你是崔胜澈？”尹净汉翻到第一页去看演员表。  
“是的。”崔胜澈穿着宽松的背心，健壮的肱二头肌看起来随时可以夹断尹净汉的脖子。  
“……白雪公主？”为了最少的戏份挑选了王子的尹净汉有点怀疑人生，崔胜澈看起来有点挣扎的表情让他稍微放心了点——看来不是自己选的公主角色，“是的。”  
他的衣服胸前画着被金箭穿过的红心。尹净汉盯着崔胜澈想，他的公主正在把桌子拼成一长条，来假装道具组还没完成的玻璃棺。他百分百可以确定这个人就是自己的灵魂伴侣，手里的毒苹果红得发亮，泡沫的材质被尹净汉无意识地抠出几个小洞。  
崔胜澈躺在桌子上，双手交叠在胸前，七个跟他差不多高甚至比他还高的小矮人围在他的身边低着头哀悼。尹净汉清清嗓子，坐在扫帚上——道具组说会给他做一匹马——靠近躺在桌上的崔胜澈，大声念出台词，“可怜的公主，如果你能复活的话，该有多好呀！”  
“卡！”总导演夫胜宽喊了停，“感情！没有感情！”明明是学弟但在假装大导演这个方面看起来很有天分，这次的社团联合表演舞台剧也是他想的。小矮人演员们紧张地不敢动作，尹净汉挠了挠头，面朝着崔胜澈小小地叹了口气，按照剧本要求睡着的公主睁开眼睛来，用口型对他说“放轻松”。  
崔胜澈有一双又大又圆的眼睛，这可能是当选公主的原因。怎么不演小鹿斑比，尹净汉在夫胜宽指导小矮人的时候这么想，这样他就有理由把洪知秀叫过来了，当然狮子王也可以，崔胜澈很适合小狮子辛巴，长大的辛巴也可以。尹净汉看着崔胜澈背心下隐约可见的胸肌才想起来自己还看过他的篮球赛，一头蓬松的金发随着投篮的动作跳动像极了成年的狮子。  
学院的篮球队队长被抓来演白雪公主，尹净汉光是想到这一点就忍不住笑起来，一笑引得注意力都集中在他身上，他赶忙摆摆手假装自己一直在认真看剧本什么都不知道。崔胜澈坐起身来，腿卡在桌子的边缘晃，盯着尹净汉的视线炽热到当事人不抬头都能感受到。  
排练结束后尹净汉想着有个作业还没交要早点回去做，却在门口被人拦下，崔胜澈的手臂挡在他面前，因为门口人进进出出而不得不贴在他耳边说话，尹净汉看不到崔胜澈的脸，耳朵却被弄的痒痒的。“一起去吃个饭吧？”

理由居然是因为要为了角色促进情感关系。尹净汉咬着草莓牛奶的吸管看崔胜澈在柜台前点单的背影，上帝在安排灵魂伴侣的时候会出现他爱他他爱他这种情况吗？尹净汉脑内已经出现了一万个百集悲情故事小剧场，下一秒就可以掩面而泣摔门而去。  
崔胜澈端着炸鸡走过来，“不清楚你吃什么口味的所以酱都拿了一点。”好几个碟子装着不同颜色的酱料整齐地排在炸鸡旁边，托他的福尹净汉第一次看到番茄酱的红色，因为新颜色的体验太新奇，尹净汉没忍住用手指沾了一点，凑近了端详后放进嘴里含住。  
嗯，味道还是熟悉的酸甜味。  
等他意识过来自己在做什么的时候对面的人正盯着他的手指看。尹净汉假装咳了一声，用纸巾擦干净手指再拿起一块炸鸡，崔胜澈抬手推了推鸭舌帽，手腕上的彩色手环随着他的动作滑下去。  
灵魂伴侣确认度百分之两百，尹净汉唯一的不确定灵魂伴侣的双向性，毕竟上帝的安排中不乏无法相见的伴侣，那单向也不是没可能。那就是他很对我的胃口但我不对他的胃口吗，毕竟尹净汉生了一副好皮囊，也有不少还没碰到自己灵魂伴侣的人想跟他试一试。想到这点尹净汉不免惆怅起来，连嘴里的炸鸡都没有味道了。  
崔胜澈看他咀嚼的动作变慢，给他递了一杯可乐。“太干了吗？”尹净汉摇摇头，拿起自己的牛奶喝了一口，“在想事情。”他眯起眼睛看着没怎么吃炸鸡的崔胜澈，“胜澈是找我有什么别的事吗？”  
“啊没有没有。”崔胜澈连连摆手，“就是感觉……如果王子和公主关系不拉近一点的话在台上看起来会很尴尬吧。”  
“哦——”尹净汉拖长了声音，店里电视剧对话声很响，进行到关键剧情的浪漫喜剧戛然而止，开始播放片尾音乐，尹净汉站起身来凑到崔胜澈耳边，倾听者紧张地屏住了呼吸。  
“胜澈是在担心……我们之间没有爱情吗？”  
崔胜澈脸上刚消下去的温度突然暴涨，椅子因为他突然后退发出刺耳的声响，引得其他客人都盯着他们看，尹净汉假装什么事都没发生，咬着吸管转头看着窗外，其实笑得大腿都在抖。  
看来就算不是上帝钦点的双向灵魂伴侣也还是有机会呢。

从炸鸡店里出来的时候两个人的关系已经亲密到可以勾肩搭背，男孩子总是熟得很快，甚至都约好了下次一起打球的时间。  
站在宿舍楼下说再见的时候崔胜澈看起来还有点恋恋不舍，从抓着肩膀到勾着手指，好像今天刚认识的朋友这一点点距离放开了就永远抓不住一样。尹净汉像是哄小孩一样哄他明天还会见面的呀反正舞台剧还没排完，崔胜澈又委屈起来，“是不是舞台剧排完我们就没机会见面了？”  
尹净汉一时语塞，如果崔胜澈不是他的上帝指定对象，可能确实在舞台剧结束以后他就会断了联系。  
但是就算不是灵魂伴侣，这个人也好有意思。  
“也不是。”他在自己后悔之前先拿出笔在崔胜澈的手心写下他的电话号码，“现在放心了吧？”他歪着头朝崔胜澈笑笑。  
“那明天见啦。”

当然后悔是必然的结果。尹净汉深切反思一万遍晚上不能做重要决定，把给出联系方式也加到重要决定里面去。大清早就被短信的嘀嘀声吵醒，一看是陌生号码发来的差点就要直接删除，好在看了一眼短信内容，最后署名是崔胜澈，大概是今天想剧组出来吃个饭联络一下感情，问尹净汉要不要来。  
等尹净汉到烧烤店的时候那一群人都吃了好一会儿了，甚至可能还喝了点酒。尹净汉在夫胜宽身边坐下，夫胜宽面前明明放的是可乐，但看起来神智不那么清楚，他大声喊着胜澈哥从来都不给我亲亲，手上就要去抓崔胜澈。崔胜澈笑起来，捧住夫胜宽的脸结结实实地亲了下去。  
尹净汉突然意识到他可能也不是那么特别，就算不是灵魂伴侣。崔胜澈看起来跟谁关系都好，他与他的每一个朋友都黏糊糊的，比起来勾勾手指是他最最简单的表达喜爱的方式。  
是朋友间的喜爱。  
尹净汉大口灌下一杯可乐，气泡滚过他的食道带起微小的刺痛感一路到胃。可能还有那么一点点到心脏吧，尹净汉发誓就一点点，随着跳动一下一下的痛。

第二次排练就轮到夫导演来指导他们的对手戏。  
“再近一点。”夫胜宽恨不得拿个尺子量，王子凑下去亲吻公主的距离越近越好。两位演员提出了强烈抗议，然而导演的意思是虽然那时候灯光会变暗，但希望能给前排的观众尽可能营造真实感，而且如果前排都感觉像是真的亲到了，那传统童话故事就能带给观众更多的感动。  
当然演员们高度怀疑是导演自己的童话梦想。  
尹净汉无奈地再低下头去，两个人的鼻尖几乎都要碰在一起，他可以保证只要道具组的水晶棺有一定高度，这个距离跟真的亲吻没什么两样。但夫胜宽还是在旁边看来看去，几乎都要伸手把尹净汉的头按下去，不过按下去又是另外一回事了。  
崔胜澈是不是吃了薄荷糖？尹净汉抽了抽鼻子，鼻尖萦绕着清凉的香气，他听到崔胜澈紧张地吞了吞口水。哪有早上起来就吃薄荷糖的，尹净汉想起自己的另一个室友文俊辉，都是成年人了还一天到晚吃糖，居然也不见他蛀牙。如果跟自己不是灵魂伴侣没准跟文俊辉是，有机会可以介绍他俩认识。  
夫胜宽在这时候喊了停，大概是排练中场休息。尹净汉正想站起身来，但因为维持一个姿势太久一下直不起腰来，他差点站不稳要往前扑去，还是崔胜澈伸手接住了他。  
强壮的手臂托住了有下落趋势的身体，然而当时尹净汉脑内一闪而过的竟然是钢铁手臂会不会把下落的身体切成三块——停止，崔胜澈再怎么壮也不会变成钢铁之躯ｓｕｐｅｒｍａｎ，都怪洪知秀看太多美国情景剧。他稳住了自己，撑着崔胜澈的肩膀起来，崔胜澈看起来很担心的样子，手还扶着不放。  
尹净汉推开崔胜澈的手，热度从身上离开居然有点恋恋不舍。尹净汉的灵魂斥责了自己的肉体，最近的天气说好的转暖却又在一场大雨之后迅速变冷，早上出门来不及加衣服。尹净汉低头打了个喷嚏，马上又被披了一件衣服。  
他不用抬头都知道是谁的衣服，尹净汉小小地叹了口气，把衣服脱下来还给崔胜澈。“只是刚才有点灰尘所以鼻子痒。”他这么笑着说，刚才披过外套的肩膀还有熟悉的沐浴露香味，眼看着面前的金发男生露出了一点点委屈的表情，很快又被微笑掩盖。  
他确认自己不会一见钟情，但会不会日久生情就不好说了，在确认关系之前还是离得远一点比较好吧。

此后在正式演出之前尹净汉都没有在私下跟崔胜澈见过面。拒绝的理由总是有的，包括今天作业太多明天要考试后天有组织活动，洪知秀说他这种给人希望又把人推开行为太残忍了。  
那能怎么办呢？说实话尹净汉心里确实舍不得这只小狮子，但是万一是别人的天生一对。尹净汉看着不是红色的草莓，第一次失去了食欲。  
草莓还是红色的好吃啊，吃过一次就会永远记住，爱人也是。  
到正式演出的时候夫胜宽还在跟他们强调感情感情感情，尹净汉都想大声告诉他王子都要真的爱上公主了他负责吗，白雪公主会和白马王子结婚，但崔胜澈不一定会爱尹净汉。  
带妆彩排那次他没来，今天是他第一次看到穿着全套服饰化着妆的崔胜澈。公主的裙子因为收腰穿在他身上略有些紧绷，但泡泡袖和大裙摆很好地掩盖了强壮的上臂和大腿。但化妆师看起来就没这么贴心了，颧骨上打了太亮的腮红，嘴唇也被涂得仿佛血盆大口，如果是这种童话故事小孩子到底是会被巫婆吓到还是公主吓到呢。  
尹净汉把自己套进有着马身体的裤子里，戴好王冠，手上拿着佩剑在一旁候场。白雪公主吃下了巫婆给的毒苹果，红色的球体因为没控制好角度咕噜噜地滚下台去，夫胜宽在尹净汉身边倒抽一口气，尹净汉笑着拍了拍他的背，向他保证绝对不会有人注意那个苹果，毕竟有这么好看又反差的公主倒在台上。  
灯光变暗，崔胜澈急忙从地上爬起来躺进水晶棺，随着灯光重新亮起，尹净汉骑着马登场了，大声念出他屈指可数的台词，随即就要俯下身去。  
时间好像在这几秒内被拉长，长到尹净汉有时间数清崔胜澈到底有几根睫毛，尽管排练了很多次公主仍然紧张地闭紧了眼睛，嘴唇都抿紧。尹净汉没忍住笑出声来，但是麦克风又贴在嘴边，一点细小的声音都会被无限放大。  
说好的在亲吻的过程中灯光会逐渐变暗，尹净汉把距离在自己可接受范围内缩到最小时候就停住了，但在灯光完全熄灭的瞬间他突然感受到自己的脖子上被施加了压力，随即崔胜澈吻了上来，音响里传出细微的嘴唇接触的啵的一声。  
谢幕的时候大家都说王子的嘴唇看起来好奇怪，虽然化妆组没有特意化妆看起来也红红的，但这丝毫不影响尹净汉的美貌，甚至连下身奇怪的半马戏服都还没换掉就有不少人跑到后台来想要联系方式。  
然而没有人找得到他，夫胜宽在后台转了半天想找人拍个合照，不但找不到尹净汉也没认找得到崔胜澈。

“我可以喜欢你吗？”公主把王子压在墙上，不让他逃出自己手臂的禁锢。尹净汉盯着崔胜澈的鲜艳的红唇出神，刚才他把自己按住亲了好久，口红有点褪色但嘴唇本身的颜色却更明显起来。  
“你这是先斩后奏。”尹净汉抗议到，“我早就想说了。”崔胜澈现在看起来委屈巴巴的，“是你一直不见我。”  
“……我没办法确认你是不是我的灵魂伴侣。”尹净汉低下头去不看崔胜澈，“万一你不是呢？”崔胜澈却露出了困惑的表情，“我不是净汉的灵魂伴侣吗？”尹净汉稍微用了点力把他推开，“你是。但是我不能确定我是不是你的。”  
崔胜澈笑起来，大眼睛都弯成弧线，“研究已经证明灵魂伴侣是绝对双向单一的。”他抬起尹净汉的下巴，“我第一天看到你就知道啦，自行车经过你的时候第一次看到红色的草莓，跟你一样好看。”

“爱是什么颜色的？”洪知秀咬着草莓这么问尹净汉，他实在想不通为什么老师这么喜欢写情感小论文。  
“是红色的。”尹净汉从他手里抢过果篮，“红色有很多种啊。”洪知秀这么说，尹净汉想了想，红色确实有很多种没错，但毫无疑问他的爱不是带刺的玫瑰也不是疼痛过后的鲜血  
是甜而新鲜的草莓，咬一口都会溅出汁水，要在白衬衫上留下粉红色的印记。  
“是草莓的红色。”

ＥＮＤ


End file.
